Brotherly Bonds - Part II
Log Title: Brotherly Bonds - Part II Characters: Code Buster-GW, Spike-GW, Sparkplug-GW Location: Portland Date: 1984, 1992 TP: Flashbacks, G.I. Joe World TP 'Summary: Before the death of their mother, Spike was very much known as the 'leader' of the two younger Witwicky brothers. But these two instances showed how family tragedy eventually cast Buster into that role, a role which he still very much maintains. ' Category:1984 Category:1992 Category:GI Joe World TP Category:Logs As logged by Spikewitwicky Earth - Joe World :After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage spoke to the newly formed United Nations, and stressed the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which were named G.I. Joes by the public. Joe gradually gained power, taking over world security and gradually using their influence to sway, then dictate, policy on a global scale. Temporary emergency powers become permanent, and the scale of Joe operations kept growing. Under the Joes, peace was maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of justice and security, if not liberty. :Of course, there are those who see things otherwise, and feel the Joes are an excessive jingoistic overreaching arm of the United States, enforcing its foreign policy at the expense of the rest of the world. To some, Cobra are heroic freedom fighters, battling against the odds in the name of true freedom from the Joes' worldwide police state. :In 1982, Joe science teams uncovered an alien spacecraft and studied it, which gave them a huge technological edge. They use this edge to enforce their will across the world. Discovering ancient alien robots in the Ark, the Joes did they best they could with limited technology to bring them back to life. A few were repaired and given new Joe vehicle altmodes. However, not all of the bots repaired were Autobots, and many of the Decepticons immediately left the Joes to seek their fortunes elsewhere. 1984 Things aren't getting any better. In fact, they're getting much worse for Spike. His once popular standing at school has plummeted to now being routinely teased by his peers - and teachers are starting to worry. He has brought so much pain to his family. So, this is the time. He has the place to himself. In his room, he carefully writes a note, detailing how Sparkplug and Buster are not to blame for this. That he alone is the reason for this act. And while he regrets how they will find him, he knows that in the end, their lives will be infinitely better with him being gone. After his neatly-written letter, he pushes a chair up below the ceiling fan in his room (this Witwicky family is rich enough to have the two brothers have separate rooms). He carefully threads the belt up and through the ceiling fan and attaches it to his neck. Now's the time. If he waits, and he's already running late, they may come home. GAME: GW-Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike is too late, as Buster is just coming home now. The nine-year-old lets himself in the house, a copy of Roald Dahl's "Boy" under one arm and a yellow backpack thrown over one shoulder. He carefully closes and locks the door behind him, heading for the kitchen immediately to sneak himself a bowl of cereal and milk before anyone else discovers he's home. GW-Spike closes his eyes, not hearing Buster, and kicks the chair from his legs. And for the brief moment, he feels the cord latch onto his neck, but in a split, blinding second, he crashes to the floor as the ceiling fan, which by pure chance from Sparkplug's engineering, wasn't anchored. A few blades hit harmlessly in Spike's face. *CRASH* a loud 'thud' can be heard from Spike's room. GW-Spike feels the sting of the ceiling fan on him, and the humiliation - he can't even do this right. The ceiling fan is down, and what's worse, a huge, gaping hole is in the ceiling. What will dad do? He'll kill him! He tries to unlatch the belt from his neck. Buster hears the crash and runs upstairs, worried about his brother. He quickly bangs on Spike's door. "Spike? Spike! Are you OK? Open up!" Buster desperately tries the door handle to Spike's room. GW-Spike 's eyes widen in panic, he quickly scrambles to his feet and opens the door. He has some cuts on his face from the fan impact. "Buster...you're...you're not supposed to be..." He looks up at the gaping hole in the ceiling and then at Buster, who has quickly started to become the 'leader' of the two. He gulps and starts to stammer. "Buster...dad...dad's going to kill me...I didn't...I..." GAME: GW-Code Buster FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster looks from the ceiling to Spike in confusion. "What happened?" He tries to push past Spike into the room. "Your fan fell? How did that happen? Are you OK? Did you get something stuck in it?" GW-Spike looks at Buster and falls to his knees and starts crying. "Buster..." Buster turns back to Spike in alarm as Spike falls to his knees and starts crying. "Hey!" Buster says, awkwardly trying to hug his brother. "It’ll be OK, whatever it was." Buster looks towards the door, trying to will his father to come home and help him with this sudden situation. GW-Spike curls up into a ball and starts crying uncontrollably, leaning against his younger brother. "Buster...I'm sorry..." Luck would have it, Sparkplug comes in from another day with the Joes. He parks his BMW into the garage and gets out. Thinking tonight may be a good night to do steaks on the grill with his sons. Not a terribly trying day today. The Soviet threat is escalating, obviously. But the Joes still have the near unlimited resources to stop any aggression - be it home or abroad. Sparkplug opens the door. GAME: GW-Code Buster PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "Uh.... it's OK," Buster says, kneeling down so he can try to offer support for his brother while continuing to sneak glances at the door. "It's not my fan, and I'm sure Dad can fix it. He won't be mad if it was an accident, I promise!" Tears spring to Buster's eyes as he's quickly overwhelmed by the confusing situation. Hearing the door, Buster calls out, "Dad! Dad! Come upstairs! Quickly!" Buster seems ready to burst, himself. Sparkplug springs upstairs to Spike's room, he considers drawing his sidearm, but opts not to. He runs in, seeing the gaping hole in the ceiling. "What the?!" He is about to chew Spike out, but then he sees a belt, and what looks like some freshly written pages. He looks at Spike, and then at Buster. "Uh...uh..." He kneels down and pats Spike on the knee. "All right...it's okay. We're going...we're going to get you checked out..." GW-Spike looks at his father with abject terror. "Dad...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sparkplug waves a hand and says "It's okay son, fans can be replaced...I'm not mad..but...we better get you checked out." "Checked out?" Buster asks his dad in confusion. "Is he OK?" He hugs his brother one more time, and then backs away, letting his dad handle the situation. Buster might be a genius, but he's only nine, and this is way over his head. Spike is taken to the ER. And then, he's admitted to staying for overnight observation in their pediatric psych unit. It's a long night, and Sparkplug brings Buster home, alone. It's around 10:30 at night. He looks at Buster and pats his son's arm. "You...probably saved your brother's life today." He looks down at Buster and sighs. "You know how people get cancer, or have like...problems with their heart...well…with Spike...doctors think his brain is ... in need of treatment. So...that's why he's there tonight - and maybe a few days after.” Buster locks his eyes on his dad's and nods seriously. "Is this because of Mom?" he asks quietly. Sparkplug kneels down and rests a hand on his son's shoulder. "I imagine so, son." Buster nods. He places his own hand on Sparkplug's shoulder. "It'll be OK, Dad. We'll get through this. Spike'll be OK." The next day, news gets around school, even though it’s a Saturday. You know how it is. Some older kids in school work at the hospital. Someone sees Sparkplug take Spike in. Spike's suicide attempt makes the rounds. Fortunately, it's a weekend. And at the door of the Witwickys, the doorbell rings. It's Spike's best friend, Chip. But as Spike's mental state has failed, he and Chip have communicated less and less. Chip, feeling his own guilt, thinks this is a good way to reconcile his own feelings of guilt for not being a better friend to Spike. By maybe striking up a friendship with his younger brother. Chip rings the doorbell a second time. Buster hurries down to answer the door, worrying it might be bad news about Spike. Yanking it open, he frowns in surprise to see it's Spike's friend Chip. "Oh, uh... Hi," Buster says shyly. "Uh... Spike isn't here," he says lamely. Chip nods, a bit lame in his own way. He nods. "I...I know. I was wondering if you're free?" Chip adds meekly "Like...if you'd like to hang out?" Buster frowns in deep confusion. "Uh... sure. What would you like to do, though? I can run D&D if you're interested. I had a campaign I was putting together for Spike, but..." Buster trails off, at a loss for what to say. Chip nods eagerly. "Actually...that sounds awesome." Buster looks surprised. "Oh, uh -- cool! Well, come inside, then." Buster steps aside, holding the door open for Chip. "I have dice and character sheets -- would you like to roll up a character now? I'm sure I can fit just about any character type into a campaign. I'm basing it on a module, but I've altered it enough that I'm flexible to changes. Having someone else to run it with will be cool!" 1992 Spike's 22 - Buster's 17. Buster has the car of his dream, and now, he's making good on his promise to take Spike out for a ride. Spike is at the front desk at Seattle Memorial Hospital - Psychiatric wing. The outside can be seen - it now just involves a few signatures. 1992 Buster hops out of his sweet ride and heads for the front desk, swinging the keys happily in his hand. David and Dr. Morin are with Spike. Dr. Morin's against this. But David feels this is exactly the thing that will help Spike eventually reacclimate into the world outside. Dr. Morin has given Spike a sedative just in case. But David looks on confidently. "You still want to do this, buddy?" GAME: GW-Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. GW-Spike nods a few times. "Yea...yeah..." After all, he's already asked so much of Buster - for him to give up a few hours of his Saturday to come to a place like this. What kind of brother would he be if he were to bail? A horrible brother, that's who. GW-Spike looks at David, slightly more anxious as he sees Buster come. "Can you...can you ple...please cc..come with us??" David shakes his head and smiles "Spike...your brother's been wanting to show you his new car for about a year. This should be something shared between you two." Buster joins the conversation, catching David's last comment. "It's OK, David," Buster says quickly. "If Spike would be more comfortable with you coming along, I wouldn't mind giving you both a ride -- though I warn you my backseat is pretty cramped!" Dr. Morin frowns and butts into the conversation. "Uh...I've got OTHER patients...not just Spike." He gives a curt nod, and then hands Buster the clipboard. Buster accepts the clipboard with a small frown, until he realizes he needs to sign for Spike. He quickly picks up a pen and signs his name, offering the clipboard to whomever is behind the front desk. "I also brought you some books, Spike, to read after we get back," Buster offers. David gives a 'walk with me' gesture to Buster and gets out of earshot between Spike and Dr. Morin. He lowers his voice. "So, for this outing, why don't we take it easy for awhile, and stick to routes that come back here pretty quickly - like the Interstate and four-lane streets? What do you think?" Buster nods quickly to David. "Of course! Whatever you think is best. I don't want to stress him out -- trust me, I won't be hotrodding with you two in the car!" Buster smiles reassuringly, trying to project responsibility years above his current age. "Was it OK to invite you along? I know it was supposed to be just Spike'n me, but I see how much calmer he is with you around -- maybe the three of us this time, and if works out OK we can try just Spike'n me next time?" David smiles - no wonder this is his favorite family to work with. "Buster...if you get tired of computers, I'm guessing you'll have a promising career in the field of psychiatry. I think that's a wonderful idea." He walks out to the car with Spike, tending to his patient. "Now, I know you've seen it from a distance, but I guarantee, when you see it up close, you're going to love it, Spike." GW-Spike walks between Buster and David. "Ddd..dad..he was ...I mean, he's like the car guy of the family …he loves them." Spike did too once. He looks at Buster and smiles timidly. David gives a whistle, seeing Buster's vehicle. "Wow...I hope you brought a bottle opener, because I think that's how I'll have to get in and out of that car!" He jests "Such as the way with most sweet sportscars." Buster smiles at the complement, and walks out to his car with David and Spike. "You'll be back home soon, Spike, and you can help me maintain it." He looks at David, and laughs nervously. "I have a shoehorn and some WD-40 if it comes down to it," he jokes. GW-Spike smiles at his brother, he gets in and puts the seatbelt on. Wow. This is really happening... GW-Spike says timidly "Yeah...but...you'll...you'll like...be in col..coll..college in like...a year. You'll want to take this, right?" David smiles and shakes his head, trying to keep the mood light. "THIS...beats my 1986 Nova." GW-Spike smiles, must not disappoint Buster. Buster looks over at Spike and gives him a reassuring smile. "I might, or I might leave it at home. Depends where I go, really." He glances back at David. "Hey -- nothing wrong with a Nova!" he laughs. Buster looks back at the wheel and starts the car with a mighty roar. But it's awfully big out here. Someone could easily target poor Buster. One expertly placed sniper, or someone who is just walking by a red light could take a shot at a target that's stopped. GW-Spike nearly jumps out of his seat at the ROAR. GW-Spike looks nervously at the two. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" David pat's Spike's shoulder. "That just happens during the engine start." Buster senses Spike's obvious fear in spite of his verbal reassurances otherwise. "It's OK, Spike. I'll be fine. OK?" Buster reaches over and hits play on the tape deck, hoping some music might calm his brother. "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo starts plays through Buster's crappy speakers. GW-Spike nod nods...waving a hand. "I know...I know..." He closes his eyes and starts breathing...David pats Spike's arm. "That's it..." David says reassuringly "We're just goin' for a ride...enjoyin' the fresh air." GW-Spike closes his eyes and thinks 'Dead Man... Dead Man...Dead Man. Dead. Who could ask for more. Dead. Dead Buster. Dead Spike. Dead David. GAME: GW-Code Buster PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster frowns, belatedly realizing that might not have been the best tape to put in for the drive. "Actually," he says, too late, "Maybe we should just have quiet." Buster turns off the tape desk, and puts the car into gear. The engine rumbles deeply as Buster gradually puts the car in motion, just slowly tooling around the parking lot. GW-Spike feels the motion setting in. It's really happening. They're leaving the protective confines of the hospital. Spike's hands start to shake. He then starts to shake his head. "I want to to back...I want to go back..." he says barely above a whisper. But soon, his voice starts to rise. Then yell "I WANT TO GO BACK, I WANT TO GO BACK, PLEASE!!" David gives a sympathetic nod, the show ending before it's even started. "Okay...okay..take it easy..take it easy...Spike...name Buster's ten favorite bands." GW-Spike continues to shake, not really into the 'name things' coping tool as he's in the grips of a pure, five-alarm panic attack. David says calmly "Spike...Spike...David's here. Buster's here..." GW-Spike starts to cry "I'm sorry, Buster! I ruined your day! I'm sorry!" Buster turns the car around, and drives right up to the entrance to the center. He then turns off the engine, and turns to give Spike his full attention. "Spike! Spike!" he repeats, trying to get through to his brother. "It's OK! I wanted to show you my car -- I showed you my car! Now, let's go inside and look at the books I brought you." Buster forces a smile. "Thanks for coming out to see my car," he adds. "I means a lot to me that you tried." Buster and David bring Spike back. They go up to Spike's floor - which involves 2 locked entrances and 2 secure elevator access rides. Dr. Morin looks at the three and tsks "I told you he wasn't ready..." David frowns and nods. "Yes...yes you did. But he wanted to try. And I'm proud that he did. Maybe another time he'll want to try again." Dr. Morin rolls his eyes and puts his hand around Spike. “C’mon..." he takes him to the observation facility, where he's administered some sedatives. Buster is left behind with David, and he fumes a moment in silence. Finally, he blurts out, "Spike tried, and he got a lot farther than I've seen him go before. He got into the car, put his seatbelt on -- it's more than just wandering around the grounds. Who does that asshole think he is?" Buster narrows his light eyes and balls his bony fists in barely suppressed rage. GW-Spike is administered a sedative and is consoled by Dr. Morin. As much of an asshole as he is...he does seem to know exactly what Spike needs. About 45 minutes later, Spike comes out in his PJs. It's been a rough day. He's in the general area. He expects his brother has left due to his outburst. Buster is still here, waiting patiently for his brother. When Spike comes out in his PJs, Buster gives him a warm smile. "Feeling any better?" he asks gently. In his hands, Buster has the books he brought Spike to read. Dr. Morin is an asshole, but Spike does look composed, relaxed, albeit a bit sedate. He nods. He looks down at the table of books. "You didn't have to stay..." He looks down and says timidly "Are those...for me?" Yeah!" Buster enthuses, fanning out the books. He goes through each, telling Spike what they're about and why he thinks Spike will like them. GW-Spike sits and some tears start to fall from his eyes. "Buster - I'm so sorry I ruined your day." Buster frowns as Spike apologizes. "You didn't ruin my day, Spike. I'm just happy to see you." GW-Spike looks on and sniffs, "You really do have a nice car." He studies a few of the books with interest. A smile finally comes across his face. "Have you...have you...have you heard...of this guy...Neil Gg..Gaiman? The Sandman books?" Buster breaks out into a grin. "Oh, god, yes! Let me bring in what I have, and we can discuss them!" After walking on eggshells the entire visit, Buster suddenly looks genuinely excited. David comes to the table and brings the usual, a can of Sprite for Buster, and a glass (no sharp aluminum) for Spike. He silently mouths "Thanks for staying..." to Buster. Spike beams at Buster's knowledge of The Sandman - of course he knows Gaiman, and the two get into a conversation about the first few issues. He actually grins and starts to really gush about the series that he’s read so far with his beloved, genius brother. Buster sighs happily, and launches into the conversation. For a time, at least, he has his brother back.